swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Sun
The Black Sun thugs, assassins etc. are very good Soldiers placed on Yavin IV, Endor, and sometimes found on Dathomir. Their level ranges from 81 elite to 88 elite. Approachable with a group of 1 - 2 CL 90 players. The loot may be very good, like the Jetpack base or even Bounty Hunter armor items. The Death Watch Bunker is filled with the Black Suns. The more Black Suns there are, the more difficult they are. Only enter the Death Watch Bunker with a high-end group. As they wear Bounty Hunter armor, they may drop it. This is not the wearable version but a required component to craft Mandalorian armor. These pieces are mostly treated as "containers" at the bazaar terminal. The Jetpack Base can no longer be obtained from dead Black Suns on any other planet than Yavin IV. very large and common spawn of black sun mobs is wp 4245 -4296 on yavin Star Wars Lore Black Sun was a major crime syndicate with galactic reach and influence. Black Sun existed in some form or another for centuries. Although headquartered on Coruscant, its influence stretched the breadth of the Galaxy. Around 32 BBY the Black Sun was headed by Alexi Garyn, who was killed by Darth Maul on his master's orders. Under the Black Sun leader were nine Vigos (Old Tionese for "nephew"). Each Vigo ruled over their own territory and sector. During the Galactic Civil War, Black Sun was led by Prince Xizor, a reptilian Falleen. Under Xizor's leadership, Black Sun became so powerful that the Prince was considered by some Coruscant courtiers to be surpassed in power by only Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Rivalry between Vader and Xizor was especially strong due to the fact that, after an accident at a biological weapons laboratory on Xizor's homeworld Falleen, Vader ordered all the Falleens who had been contaminated to be "sterilized" (i.e. they were killed). When Xizor learned that Luke Skywalker was Vader's son, he decided to kill Skywalker so as to foil Vader's plan to turn Luke to the dark side of the Force and embarass him in the eyes of the Emperor. However, when Vader learned of the scheme, he made sure Xizor paid with his life. Black Sun's influence was tremendous indeed. They ruled the underworld and few individuals or organizations dared to cross them. The Tenloss Syndicate were hit particularly hard when they failed to pay the proper tribute to Black Sun as Xizor knew they were hiding a Rebel Shipyard in the Vergesso Asteroids. He leaked the information to Vader who then destroyed the shipyard and ruined Tenloss. Black Sun never achieved its former glory after Xizor's death. Several attempts to bring the syndicate were made, including one by Xizor's niece, Savan, and one by Jeodu Dequc, who termed his enterprise "Black Nebula." During the time of the Thrawn crisis and the return of Palpatine, Black Sun was headed by Y'ull Acib. Working with Grappa the Hutt, he attempted to take control of the Imperial Interim Ruling Council, to no avail. In 24 ABY, Czethros attempted to bring back the criminal syndicate to its former glory and to dominate the Galaxy though his attempts were thwarted by the New Jedi Order. Category:NPC Category:Endor Category:Unique Loot Category:Image Needed